Something Has Happened
by Bleeding-Arora
Summary: Based on her mother’s last wish, Ron Weasley’s spunky little girl tries to find the one woman who would love her father forever.
1. That One Day

Something has Happened  
  
PG-13 It's really just a very high PG, nothing too offensive... but you know, I just want to be safe  
  
Summary: Based on her mother's last wish, Ron Weasley's spunky little girl tries to find the one woman who would love her father forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the plot.... The plot is based on the Hindi film: Kuch Kuch Hota Hai...the title is just the same as well, just translated I thought it would be an extremely good thing to write... So, once again I own no characters that seem familiar to you... nor do I own the plot...  
  
Chapter One: That Day  
  
One day... that one day... that changed my life....  
  
Ron looked into his wife's coffin; there lie her pale body. He loved her more than anything, but how could she have done something this horrible to him.   
  
"I thought you loved me...." He said looking at her.   
  
"She did mate," Harry said squeezing Ron's shoulder  
  
Ron didn't hear anything all he could think of was the one day that changed his life...  
  
....  
  
Ron paced the corridors taking deep breaths. He could never stand waiting. Every time a Mediwitch came out he would rush to her.  
  
"Ron, dear... sit down, you are going to make yourself to faint." Said Molly Weasley as she looked up at her youngest son.  
  
"Mum, I keep thinking that Katrina will just walk out here with our kid, beaming... I need to see her mum."  
  
"Ron... having a child can take hours, sometimes even days! I remember when I had the twins... well, don't get me started... eight hours on both.... that was in hell for me..."   
  
Ron's thoughts faded. He really didn't need to hear his mother's rants of childbirth. In fact what he needed now, more than ever, was to see his wife. He remembered when he first saw her. It was as if the whole room had lit up because of her. His thoughts then shifted on their wedding day. Her eyes looking up at him, smiling sweetly... two years had truly gone by very quickly. Everyday with Katrina felt like heaven... Katrina... even her name was heavenly...  
  
"RON!"  
  
Ron was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by his mother, who had an ecstatic look on her face. Over in the distance he could see a Mediwitch holding a small baby. He quickly rushed over to her. The child had red hair with flecks of brown. She did not have many freckles on her face. Her eyes were closed, and her small hands were clenched into little balls.  
  
"Ronald Weasley I presume? This is your little girl." She said handing over the small bundle.  
  
"She's small, and very light... and so beautiful... she looks kind of like me don't you think? Can I see Katrina?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Yes, but there is something you must know sir..."  
  
....   
  
"Kat's dying?" he asked after a long explanation from the healer.  
  
"Yes, well you see during her pregnancy she had internal bleeding, but miraculously, the child developed normally... on the other hand due to a massive blood loss, she won't make it... she had a choice though, her or the child, she loved that girl so much that she couldn't just kill it, so..."  
  
"She decides to kill herself?" Ron said, his temper rising.  
  
"She didn't kill herself, Mr. Weasley, she let her child have a life, and while sacrificing hers, a very noble wife you have." He explained  
  
"Can I see her?" Ron asked trying very hard to hold back the tears.  
  
"Yes, she's seeing her child,"  
  
"How long does she have to live?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"What the hell do you mean, you don't know? And what do you mean you cannot save her? You people are some of the most medically advanced wizards, and you can't stop blood loss? You people are pathetic..." he said looking him in the eye.  
  
"Just because we are advanced in medicine does not mean we can cure everything, once in a while there are things that we can't handle" the Healer said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, well why couldn't you handle this one?" He asked as he left to see his wife.  
  
....  
  
It took him a while before he found the room she was in. As he walked inside he saw her talking to Molly.  
  
"... and please Molly... I mean mum.... Please give her these eight letters, one for every year. They explain me and my life... just so she doesn't feel like she has lost me completely... you know?"  
  
"Yes darling," she took the letters, and the little girl reluctantly, holding back as many tears as she could.  
  
"And mum, take care of Ron, I know he's going to need it." She said giving a smile. Molly had broken down completely and was now giving her daughter-in-law a big hug. She pulled away giving Katrina a small kiss on the cheek. Molly looked up to find her son in the doorway, she stood up and left.  
  
Ron stood in the doorway looking at Katrina his eyes filling with tears. A long silence filled the room. Katrina could not stand to see her husband like this, so she broke the silence.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello" he croaked. He slowly made his way over to his wife. For a second it looked as if Ron was going yell at her, but instead he sat down next to her as he let silent tears fall down his face. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
"I wanted that little girl to have a life... I wanted her to live..."  
  
"We could have had other children, you know damn right we could have."  
  
"I didn't want to live my life as a tragedy because I let my first child die, Ron I knew what I was doing long before I did it. I loved her too much to let her die... I'm a mother and that's what I do."  
  
"You won't hear her talk, or see her walk... you'll just go away..."  
  
"I'll never leave, because I will be right here." She said putting her hand on his chest. "Don't ever forget, I will forever love you and our daughter... never forget that." Ron nodded. His eyes wandered to the window. "Ron? Are you mad at me?" she asked.  
  
"No, no, no, no... and no. I love you Kat, and I understand why you did it... I love you..." Katrina broke down and fell into Ron's arms.  
  
"Ron, just promise me one thing," she whispered into his ear, "Promise to name our daughter Hermione...just promise me..."  
  
"I promise Katrina, I promise." He whispered back, taking her hand. Katrina slowly closed her eyes, her limp, lifeless hand still intertwined with Ron's.  
  



	2. The Day Before

Something Has Happened

PG

Summary: Based on her mother's last wish, Ron Weasley's spunky little girl tries to find the one woman who would love her father forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the plot.... The plot is based on the Hindi film: Kuch Kuch Hota Hai... the title is just the same as well, just translated I thought it would be an extremely good thing to write... I hope you like my ripped off version of an Indian classic.

A/N: Just a quick note, this and every chapter after this is set eight years later...

Chapter two: The Day Before

_ He's late again!_ Thought a very distraught eight-year-old Hermione Weasley. She sat in the drafty hallway of the Ministry of Magic waiting for her father. She had come everyday to pick up her father from work, unfortunately, her father was almost always late. _And it's almost my birthday too! _She thought with a huff. She sat in the chair, her arms crossed with her face livid.

"Hi," said Ron. He looked down at his small daughter, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"Humph!" she said as she pushed the flowers aside. Ron gave a small smirk, put the flowers down and took out a box of chocolates. Hermione eyed them curiously for a moment and pushed them aside as well. Ron put the chocolate down as well and pulled out a stuffed bear. Seeing this, she immediately seized it. "I'm mad at you," she said looking up, trying to keep a mad expression as she fought her emerging smile.

"I'm sorry dear, it's just...well, daddy has to work extra hard right now... I'm sorry..." he paused, waiting for that undeniable Weasley smile. "So... are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"No," she said as she gave her father a hug.

"Good, well, let's get home then... I know what we can do, let's stop by Uncle Harry's house, you always love going there."

"No, we can't because Uncle Harry's over at our house with grandma," she said, she suddenly dropped her voice to a low whisper "He's baking a cake for my birthday... but don't tell him I know"

"Okay," Ron whispered back. He took his daughter's hand and walked her home. When Ron opened the door, the wafting scent of baked goods filled his scenes. He remembered when he would come back and Katrina would make a fresh batch of cookies, but every time he would try to help he would end up burning his finger, many times on purpose, so she would kiss it just to make it feel better. Ron came out of his thoughts with a sigh. _She's not here anymore. _He reminded himself as he put his keys down and walked into the kitchen.

Hermione had already dragged Molly to the table and began explaining her day. Harry, on the other hand, was crouched on all fours staring into the oven, almost praying that his cake would not burn this year.

Molly was not a guest, but rather a resident at her son's house. After Arthur died, she felt no real happiness living all alone in her home. All of her children had gone to live their lives in far away lands but Ron stayed behind, so he decided to take his mother in. Molly had also realized that Hermione would need a motherly figure around the house, not to mention the fact that she wanted to keep her promise to Katrina. Ron was not an extremely wealthy person, but he had enough to get by with a few luxuries, it was almost a perfect life.

"...Oh and Grandma, can I have my letter now?"

"When is your birthday?" Molly replied

"Tomorrow..."

"So?"  
"Oh,"

"Go... oh and Hermione dear, do clean your room, you cannot go to the performing center until you finish your chores, remember that."

"Okay," she said with a sigh as she huffed upstairs to her room.

"Oh, that's right, she's got that—"Harry snapped his fingers, searching for a word. "Contest thing, down at the performing center right?"

"It's supposed to give them confidence to speak in front of people, honestly the things these people come up with." Molly said.

"Well, she does like these kind of things, and besides it's good for her self esteem and personality." Ron said shuffling through mail that had just come in.

"Yes... well... I just don't want it to go to her head is all, besides what if she doesn't win? She'll be crushed!" Molly exclaimed.

"Don't worry about Hermione, Molly... she's a strong little girl," Harry said.

"Of course she's strong... she's my daughter isn't she?" Ron said grinning, as he put the mail down. Harry grinned back, chuckling under his breath, as he got up from the kitchen floor.  
"Coming sweetie!" Ron called from the bottom of the steps as Hermione shrieked that a gigantic beetle was harassing her. "Harry?" Ron asked looking at the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Your cake..." Ron said pointing to the oven, which now had smoke coming from it.

"Aw... damn it!" Harry's cake had burned for the seventh consecutive year.

...

Ron, Molly, and Harry found their seats in the auditorium. It was fairly large and seated about three hundred people. The vinyl floor glistened as the sunlight filled the hall. Hermione sat on the wooden stage looking nervously for her family, the heat from the additional lighting made her sweat. She waved to her family from the stage when she found them; Ron waved back and smiled.  
Ron was then painfully elbowed in the stomach by none other than Richard Parker, a man who's ego was as big as his company, Big Brooms which made family brooms.

"So Weasley, how's it going?"

"I'm good." Ron said with a forced smile.

"Ah! Look my sweet daughter is competing again this year. I know that she'll win, of course she always wins," He said looking at the stage.

"Yes, well... my daughter is competing too you know Parker."

"She can come in third, or maybe she'll scrape through second!" he said still not looking Ron in the face. Harry made threatening gestures toward him, but Ron shook his head. Ron had become more level headed in his later years, mainly because of his daughter, but also because Katrina never really appreciated his temper.

A plump woman dressed in purple robes made her way to the front of the stage. She enhanced her voice to ten times it's normal volume and spoke.

"Welcome, welcome to the tenth annual 'One Minute' competition. Reminding all contestants of the rules: You will come up choose your topic and have exactly one minute to talk of this topic, okay let's start, first up Hermione Weasley!"

Hermione made her way to the front of the stage and chose her topic. She gave her father two thumbs up which he returned and unfolded her topic. It seemed for a moment that words had failed her, or that she had become nervous. Her face had fallen and her mouth opened and closed every now and then.

"Say your topic and we'll start the timer," the plump woman said quietly to Hermione.

"Mum..." she said the tears beginning to fall. "My topic is mum... I'm sorry, but I can't do this" she said as she turned to get off the stage.

"Mum is a person who loves us," said a familiar voice. Hermione whipped around to see her father making his way up to the stage. "Her happiness is our happiness, her sadness is in our sorrows, and yet when we're upset she can always smile and be there for us, and she loves us even when she's not around..." he said as he kneeled in front of Hermione wiping her tears. "Unfortunately, you never had one but just remember, she's always in your heart, and she'll never leave... besides you have a dad, and I suppose he's just as good." He said trying really hard not to cry. Hermione cried on her father's shoulder as he gently patted her back.

The whole auditorium stood up clapping; Parker could even be heard saying, "That should be number one!"

"Let's go home," he said taking her hand and leading her off the stage. Harry, Molly, Ron and little Hermione left the hall without another word.

...

Ron came downstairs to find Harry setting up the chess set which was a difficult task because Ron's pieces kept on trying to bite Harry's fingers.

"Here let me help," Ron said setting up the rest of the pieces. "So... how's life?" he asked.

"Not very interesting... you?" Harry asked.

"Okay I suppose. I'm up to my ears in paper work, but that's relevantly normal now. But hey, didn't you have a date with that girl from the Department of Magical Creatures?"

"Yes, but I cancelled because of Hermione's birthday... and other things,"

"Whoa, what's this? I have to compete with my best friend for my daughter?"

"Hey, I'm the cool 'uncle' slash godfather, while you're the _dad_..."

"Yeah sure..."

"Hey, Ron when are you gonna start dating again?"

"I'm not"

"Okay, I understand that you're trying to preserve the memory of Kat and everything, but I think she would have wanted you to date again... I mean, don't you feel like your family's incomplete?"

"Harry, my family is not incomplete... it's just different. And no, I have not given my social life for the sake of Kat's memory... I live by one rule, 'You live once, die once, marry once, and love only once... and I wouldn't want to break my own rule right?" he said as he nudged his pawn to move two spaces.

"Rules can be broken you know, remember what Hermione said in our sixth year? 'Rules are meant to be broken...ring a bell?"

"I really don't care what Granger had to say." Ron said coldly.

"What the hell is your problem mate? I mean, every time anyone mentions Hermione Granger you either refer to her as 'Granger' or worse, or you storm out of the room? I mean, why? Why do you resent her so much?" his voice rose slightly.

"Listen Harry, you wouldn't understand...okay...let it go."

"No, I'm not gonna let it go until I get some answers."

"You want answers? I'll give you answers Granger left us alright, she left," at this point Ron was on his feet looking down at Harry, "She left when I needed her the most alright? That year so many things happened, I mean you defeated You-know-who, my dad died, I married Kat! She wasn't there! She didn't support me when I needed her the most... friends don't do that to each other Harry!"

"She had a very good reason for leaving alright, if you knew you would understand."

"Really? Okay Harry enlighten me, what was the bitch's reason for leaving?" he said in a scathing tone. Harry stood up, took out his wand and pointed it at Ron. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Don't you ever call her a bitch all right? She— Listen I can't tell you but I will tell you this, if you were in her shoes you would have never even thought of coming back." Harry said and with that he took his cloak and left.

...

Okay this wasn't a really good chapter, but it had to be done, I needed to show the pain Ron felt because of and how much he resented Hermione Granger and how much his life hurt without Kat... now to all those who reviewed thanks! I would comment of some of them if I weren't too tired. Also the questions you all put in your reviews... they'll be answered in chapter three... yay! Well, hope you enjoy the rest of the story...

URG! Stupid computer's screwed up... again... that's why it's not indenting... gack...


	3. Revalations

Something has Happened

K+

OMG AN ACTUAL UPDATE! GASP>

Summary: Based on her mother's last wish, Ron Weasley's spunky little girl tries to find the one woman who would love her father forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the plot…. The plot is based on the Hindi film: Kuch Kuch Hota Hai… the title is just the same as well, just translated I thought it would be an extremely good thing to write… I hope you like my ripped off version of an Indian classic.

A/N: Just a quick note, the first like few paragraphs are going to be in regular time, the rest is going to be a flash back…

A/N2: This is going to be a LONG chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three: Revelations 

_RING! KOO KOO, KOO KOO! BUZZ! WAKE UP WAKE UP!_

The clock had stuck twelve… actually twenty-four clocks had struck twelve, in Hermione Weasley's room. Hermione sat up with a jolt, smiled to herself and ran downstairs.

The living room coffee table had a mound of presents stacked upon it. Hermione would have gladly ripped through them one by one, but she was looking for one present… her mum's letter. At the very bottom of the pile was a large white envelope with the number eight on it. She immediately seized it and nearly tore it open.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Wow! You're eight years old… that's a very important age. You must look exactly like your father,_

"No, I look like you," Hermione said in an indignant whisper; she read on.

I hope you're not giving him too much grief… oh what am I saying, I hope he's not giving you too much grief. Today I'm going to tell you something very special, something that is very important… today, I'm going to tell you a story about your father, myself, and Hermione...

…

Ten years ago

Seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table discussing the events that had occurred earlier that week. Apparently, the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had stormed out of the classroom shrieking about devil minions when a student asked how perform the spell for the twentieth time. Her sudden leave was a shock to many, but because of it Defense Against the Dark Arts had been cancelled until a replacement was found.

To many this seemed irrelevant considering school was going to be over in six months. They knew that a replacement would not be able to keep the job because of the bad record it had held. Hermione, on the other hand, had much to say on the topic.

"…If they don't get a replacement, how in the world are we going to know how to prepare for the N.E.W.T.'s? I mean, that book isn't enough we need guidance!"

"Hermione… shut up." Ron said looking up from his potatoes. "You have given us the same speech practically the whole week… we get it."

"Well, Ronald if you want to fail the N.E.W.T.'s that's your problem, not mine." She said with an icy tone. Ron rolled his eyes, _Damage control_ he thought to himself. He took her hand; she looked over at him, still upset.

"Listen 'Mione, come on, you won't fail, I won't fail, Harry will not fail… no one will fail, you know why? Because we're gonna get a new teacher, and then everything will be fine." He said. She quickly took her hand away from his grasp and went back to her dinner.

"I hope you're right." She said while looking at her plate.

TING TING TING!

Dumbledore had stood up to say something. He smiled at his students when he had everyone's attention.

"Thank you. I have a very important announcement for you all. Our recent search for is finally over, please greet your new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, Professor Newman!" He said clapping. A short, fat, balding man walked to everyone's view. Many clapped respectfully; others just went back to their food, making a mental note of the name. Professor Newman sat to down to eat.

"He looks too fat and old to teach anything." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione said as she kicked his leg under the table.

"Ow!" he said back massaging his leg. "What was that for?"

"Be respectful!" she whispered urgently. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to his food.

Dinner had ended and everyone began to shuffle off to the common rooms. Ron yawned loudly and Hermione looked over at him.

"Did you finish your charms essay, oh tired one?" she asked dramatically.

"Yes I did… oh meddlesome one. 'Mione… you busy tonight?"

"Not extremely… why?"

"You wanna play chess?" he said as they made their way up to the common room.

"No,"

"Why? Because your afraid you'll loose?" he asked nonchalantly

"No… Droxy…" she said as they came to the fat lady. The door swung open to reveal the common room. They sat down in some seats next to the fire.

"Then why?" Ron persisted.

"Because… that game has gotten so… boring…"

"Boring… or are you scared that you'll loose?"

"First off… I don't loose to you and, second… I just don't want to play is all."

"Yeah sure…" he replied. Hermione stuck out her tongue and went to upstairs. A moment later they heard the slamming of a door. "I told you she was scared." Ron muttered to Harry.

"Well, we better get to sleep, classes tomorrow." Harry said stretching

"We have defense against the dark arts tomorrow don't we?" Ron asked.

"Yep,"

"Do you think this Newman character knows anything?" the red head asked as they proceeded upstairs.

"Don't know… maybe…I mean Dumbledore hired him for a reason right?"

"Yeah, but he also hired Lockheart." The two of them chuckled at the joke as they went to sleep.

…

The next morning turned out to be somewhat ordinary, they ate breakfast and went to their classes; the boys headed for advanced Herbology while Hermione went to integrated arithmancy. After lunch they headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class went rather well, obviously Newman knew what he was talking about, but his mundane voice put the students in a drowsy stupor.

The bell rang, and they were on their way to their next class when Newman stopped Hermione in the classroom.

"Boys, please wait outside, this will only take a minute." He said. Harry and Ron shrugged and went outside.

"What did you need to speak to me about Professor?"

"Well, my daughter, Katrina, is coming to learn here from Autons in Scotland, so I was wondering if you could give her a look around. You know to get her settled in the school."

"Well, I would be much obliged Sir, but why me? I mean couldn't you have asked someone else?"

"Yes, I could have, but you were a very good student, so I decided that you would be a good candidate, of course if you don't wish to—"

"No! I'll do it, so when does she come?"

"Tomorrow I believe, I'll check my calendar. Now, run along or you're going to be late for your next class." He said. Hermione grinned as she went out to meet Harry and Ron.

"… and so I would just go down on one knee and say 'I love you!'" Ron said to Harry as he got down on one knee and bowed to the air in front of him.

"That's sweet Ron, but I don't feel that way about you," Hermione said sarcastically. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You know you can't resist my manly charms." He said boastfully.

"I can and I will. What were you talking about Harry?" she asked.

"Oh, Ron was saying how he would greet the 'woman of his dreams'."

"Do you honestly think he will find a woman? I mean, he's really picky you know." Hermione said.

"I'm standing right here," he said distastefully. "Besides, if I don't find anyone, I'll just marry you right." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure when pigs fly."

"Right, just you watch Hermione Granger, I'll sweep you off your feet someday and then we'll see who has the last—" he suddenly ran into a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes, her face had a warm glow to it, as if it were being illuminated by invisible stage light. She was holding a map, and looked slightly ruffled. Hermione was going to say something to the girl when Ron interrupted.

"I love you," he said stupidly as he gawped at the girl.

"Excuse me? Whatever, I was wondering if any of you could direct me Professor Newman's office. I'm new here, and… why are you staring at?" she asked Ron who seemed to have gone into some sort of trance.

"You're Katrina right?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger. I'm pleased to meet you; your father wanted me to show you around the school. Oh! And this is Harry and the idiot drooling is Ron."

"Harry Potter? Wow, I'm really pleased to meet you," she said as she stuck out her hand. Harry shook it and smiled.

"Likewise."

"Ron!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Say hello to Katrina."

"Hello to Katrina."

"Well… I'll see you all later then bye! It was nice meeting you!" she said as she left.

"Bye, see you around!" Hermione said politely. "She seems nice." She commented when she was out of earshot.

"Yeah, she was nice." Said Ron coming out of his daze.

"So, find the woman of your dreams Ron?" Hermione asked. He paused, and then realized what he had done; his ears turned pink.

"No… she's not my type."

"Really, so you don't want someone who makes you drool." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I still have you right?" he said smirking.

"Fat chance."

…

Three weeks had passed; Katrina had become a friend. Hermione did her best to help her fit in, but Katrina was already a topic of great controversy. She was beautiful, but she was different. She was quite and reserved, and almost always liked to be alone. Boys vied for her attention, while girls envied her. She did not like the attention, but handled it graciously. It was Hermione who had helped her through most of it, she had not only been an excellent escort, but also a good friend, and Ron did not seem to mind her either.

"…and that is why I have made these bracelets." Hermione explained to Katrina as the four of them walked to potions.

"Okay… wait… you're going to give these bracelets to every house elf… so they'll be your friend, and then you'll convince them to free themselves?" Ron asked.

"Exactly."

"For being the brightest witch in our class, that plan is pretty stupid." Harry said. Hermione stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Well, I think it's an interesting idea." Katrina said. "So, how are you going to give the elves the friendship bracelets?" Hermione smiled and launched into an explanation as to her new scheme to free the house elves. In her haste she dropped a friendship band. Ron picked it up, and was about to give it to her, but the two had already walked into Arithmancy.

"You gonna give it to her later?" Harry asked.

"No, she has enough… I'll just keep one." He said with a small smile.

…

Later that evening, the four of them had sat down in front of the fire and chatted amongst themselves when Neville walked in with a large grin on his face, he looked as if he were walking on air. He sat down and smiled, his eyes glazed over as he looked off into the distance.

"Anything interesting happen Nev?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think… I think I'm in love." He said in a dazed sort of voice. Harry and Ron began to laugh. Neville blushed.

"Well, that's so rude." Hermione said sternly.

"I agree," Katrina added.

"No, I mean it's just that not a lot of people know the real meaning of love, I mean… yeah." Ron said complacently.

"Oh and I suppose you have all the answers. Tell us oh great one, what is the meaning of love?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Love is friendship." Hermione stopped at his sentence and looked over at him. "The basis of love and everything that love depends on is friendship, if there is not friendship, there's no love. Happy now Miss Know-At-All?"

"I… that was very… beautiful Ron," Hermione stammered out.

"Thank you."

"It's getting late, we should all go to sleep." Harry said looking down at his watch. Everyone nodded, and they all proceeded to go upstairs.

"Kat!" Ron called out, as Katrina was about to climb the stairs.

"Hmm?" she stopped and looked at him. He took out Hermione's elf friendship bracelet and dangled it in front of her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my friend." He said quietly. She smiled and took the bracelet.

"Mr. Weasley, we have just met… and we have a long way to go before we start thinking about friendship." She said before she climbing the steps.

…

Hermione woke up the next morning and once again thought about what Ron had said the night before. She was his friend, but he certainly did not mean it that way. She looked at herself in the mirror and scrunched her nose. Her hair was much too large, and her face was too plain. She went straight to her drawer and looked frantically for some sleek easy gel and perhaps some nice cosmetics, but unfortunately could not find any. She sighed. She would have to improvise.

…

"Hi everyone!" Hermione said as she entered the common room. Her hair was sleeked back with what looked like something sticky. Her make up was far from perfect; orange was not her lip color. She smiled sheepishly as she nearly tripped on her bright blue high heels. Harry, Ron, and Katrina stared wide-eyed. They were lucky that the few people in the common room didn't seem to notice her 'interesting' choice of wardrobe.

"Hermione… you feelin' alright?" Harry asked cautiously, while trying very hard not to laugh. Katrina had her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

"Never better why?" she asked as casually as possible. Harry cleared his throat and said that he had to meet somebody somewhere as he hastily left. Ron spluttered and began to laugh; Katrina did the same. Hermione smiled weakly and looked around anxiously. It took all of her self-control not to cry. "I have to go now," She said quietly to Ron and Katrina who wouldn't stop laughing. Katrina saw her leave and felt a lump form in her stomach. Ron's head was leaning on Katrina's shoulder as he tried to keep his balance while laughing. Katrina rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Shut up Ron, just shut up." She growled before running out of the portrait hole. Ron stood alone for a while before he realized what he had done. He quickly took off after Katrina.

Hermione had managed to make it outside without being seen by too many wandering eyes. She sat on a stone bench and wiped off her already smudged make up with the back of her hand. She sniffed and looked up to find a small handkerchief dangling in front of her. Hermione took it and smiled up at Katrina. Kat took the seat next to Hermione.

"You must think I'm insane." She said as she wiped her gaudy blue mascara off. Katrina shook her head. Hermione continued. "I just wanted to look pretty… like you." Hermione looked away. Katrina gaped slightly.

"Hermione, you are pretty. You don't need… make up or high heeled shoes to be pretty, because you're beautiful naturally. I'd never be able to pull that off, you know I wouldn't," she said with a small chuckle.

"Guess I made an absolute fool out of myself… gosh… I'm so embarrassed… all those people laughing..." Hermione paled and put her head down.

"Were idiots." She looked up and found Ron standing in front of her smiling sheepishly. "Just like me. I was foolish to laugh at you're attempt to look good, but Kat's right, you don't need make up to look beautiful, cause you already are, besides… who or what are you trying to impress? I'm sure he'll like you just the same… but he'll have to been committed first." Hermione laughed and stood up. Ron gave her a hug.

"Where in the bloody hell did you get the orange lipstick?" he asked cautiously. She chuckled.

"I raided the bath closet. Guess the rest of the girls don't look that great in it either." She sniffed; Ron smiled and hugged her closer. Katrina smiled and got up to leave; Ron reached out and grabbed her wrist. He didn't want to let either of them go.

…

Two weeks had passed since the 'make up fiasco'. Ron, Harry and Katrina spent most of their free time saving Hermione from the misery of rumors and taunts, Ron especially. Hermione did not seem to mind the laughter and whispers, but rather let it roll off her back.

"I'm so proud of you 'Mione, I mean, if it were me I would never have been able to stand these people." Katrina said helping herself to a piece of toast at the breakfast table. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm not too surprised. It was a good laugh anyways." She said with a smirk. Katrina chuckled slightly and let Hermione go back to her book.

"Why do you read at the table?" Ron asked agitatedly as he looked over at her.

"Why don't you read at all?" she asked smugly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh never mind. I mean… look at Kat," he said grabbing Katrina's right hand. He looked over at her wrist and then looked into her eyes. Katrina raised an eyebrow; Ron tilted his head and shrugged slightly. Ron cleared his throat. "I mean… she doesn't read at the table."

"I thought you said, never mind." Hermione said poking her head up from her book. "Harry, you've been awfully quiet, do you mind me reading at the table?"

"You've done it enough… to the point where I don't really mind." He said after swallowing his glass of pumpkin juice. "Hey, we better get going, I mean classes are going to start soon." He said getting up. Hermione, Ron and Katrina followed in suite. Hermione followed Harry out the door. Ron stopped Katrina before she could follow behind them.

"So, I notice that you haven't taken me up on my offer?"

"You're offer?" she asked slyly.

"Well… yeah… I mean, you're right hand… I just thought-"

"I have two wrists you know?" she said quietly. She held up her left revealing the friendship band that he had given her over a fortnight ago. Ron snorted.

"So, we're friends?"

"We've been friends Mr. Weasley, but it may be in your best interest to reconsider our 'friendship'." She said quietly before brushing past him slyly. Ron turned red and shuffled after her.

…

"So, what, you don't know?"

"I don't know if I know, I just… think"

"Hermione, you've been thinking… so answer me, do you have feelings for Ron or not?" Harry asked abruptly as the two of them walked together to class. They had left the other two behind to talk privately. Hermione wrung her hands nervously and hesitated before she answered.

"… Yes… yes I do." She said quietly and took a deep breath. It felt as if a large weight had been taken off her shoulders. Harry grinned.

"I knew this would happen. You should tell him."

"No, that would ruin our friendship and I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"I'm pretty sure he likes you too." Harry said assuredly.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but…"

"Then I'm not going to tell him."

"It's better to tell someone you like them than keep it all in."

"I'm still not telling him,"

"But-"

"Harry, I can't just tell him… I have to know, I don't want my heart to get broken… Here's my class, thanks… for everything." She said giving him a hug and walking into her class. All Harry could do was stand there and try to understand what she had meant.

…

_So, do I like him? _Hermione asked herself while doing her homework in the common room.

_Of course you do. _Replied a voice in her head.

_But is that it? I just have a crush, nothing more? _

_Well, it's… not just… a crush,_

_Don't lie to me, _

…

_Well?_

_You're in love with him. _

_I was afraid you were going to say that. _

Hermione sighed. She knew how she felt for a long while, but that night had been the first time she had actually admitted it to herself. She twisted her quill in her lap out of anxiety. She didn't know hot to react to this. She wanted to be happy, but somehow she felt as if she was making a mistake.

"Hey," said a voice above her. Hermione jerked her head up to find Ron staring down at her. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Hey Ron,"

"I can talk to you about anything right?"

"Yeah, sure anything."

"…It's about a girl." He said exasperatedly. Hermione felt butterflies form in the pit of her stomach.

"Shoot." She said as calmly as she could.

"I'm in love…"

"You are?" she asked happily.

"Yeah… I haven't told anyone this, but I love Katrina." He said excitedly. Hermione's face fell, the walls around her felt as if they were closing in.

"That's great." She croaked out.

"I don't know if I should tell her or not, I mean… we've known each other for… five weeks, it'd be-"

"Someone once told me that it's better to tell someone how you feel, rather than keeping it all inside." She said quietly, holding back her tears.

"Okay… so I'll tell her… can I practice with you?" He asked cautiously.

"Sure," she said with a fake smile.

"Alright… Katrina I… no…"

"Just say what it from your heart. It never has to be fancy." She said quietly. Tears were beginning to form, but she kept them from falling. Ron nodded.

"I love you." He said quietly, yet confidently. Hermione looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"She'll say that right?" he asked cautiously.

"I know I would." She said. The tears that threatened to fall finally did. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," he said giving her a hug. "You're my best friend, you know that right?"

"I know, and I always will be." She said quietly

"I'll go tell her now then, alright?" Hermione nodded and watched him go. She shook from head to toe and let her tears stream down her face.

…

"I can't believe she's leaving…"

"Yeah, I wonder what happened."

"I heard You-know-who got to her family."

"Nah, I think her dad's sick or something."

Ron passed by little clusters of people down the hall on his way to the Great Hall. He squeezed Katrina's hand. She looked up at him. He jerked his head towards the crowd and she shrugged.

"Have you seen Hermione today?" He asked quietly. Katrina shook her head. "Hey, look there's Harry! Harry!" he shouted as he ran up to him.

"Ron," He said as he looked defiantly into his eyes.

"What's up with you mate?"

"Nothing okay…" Harry said slightly annoyed. A train whistle rang from Hogsmede station.

"That's so weird, I've never heard the train during school before." He said quietly. "Hey, where's Hermione?" Ron asked Harry. Harry looked the other way. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked abruptly. "Where is Hermione?" he asked cautiously.

"She's gone Ron… she's at Hogsmeade station, she's not coming back."

"What? You wait until the last minute to tell me?" he asked viciously.

"Did you even want to know?" Harry asked scathingly.

"I don't know what your problem is mate, but I have better things to do than quarrel with you." He said brushing past Harry and heading out the door.

…

Hermione Granger sat looking out the window. She never liked leaving things behind, but this was the only way she could be happy, at least as happy as she could be. She smiled slightly as she thought of Ron saying her name. The train whistle sounded again and she looked up. Ron had come up to the train shouting her name. He seemed to have seen her and decided to walk into the compartment. Hermione wiped her face and choked back her tears.

"Hey, 'Mione… leaving? That's not possible, let's get your things off now, and you can see your family after term is over." Ron said confidently as he walked into her compartment.

"I'm not staying for end of term Ron."

"Yes you are." He said taking down her bag. Hermione touched his arm.

"I'm not staying Ron."

"What are you saying?" he asked shocked.

"I'm leaving and never coming back." She said sternly. Ron looked confused and hurt. He dropped her bags to the ground.

"You know what, fine, leave… have a good life, I don't need you!" He said before he stormed off of the train.

"Ron I'm leaving."

"I don't care." He said loudly.

"Ron!" She shouted as he walked outside. Katrina stood behind him; she looked equally confused. The train whistle sounded for the last time before the train jerked to life.

"Shit," Ron said under his breath as he ran to catch up with the train.

"Ron, I'm sorry, there's just… I can't stay."

"I don't you want you to go!" he croaked out.

"Don't forget me."

"I could never do that."

"Bye." She said quietly as tears streamed down her face.

"Hermione… wait…" he whispered; tears began to well in his eyes. It was too late; she had already gone.

…

_**Back to present**_

_...and so, she left. Hermione never wrote, nor visited, but I realized something that day, Hermione loved your father more than anyone on this earth. True, I loved and will always love your father, but Hermione's love surpasses that of my own. I also realized that I had come between that love, because if I had not been there, they would have naturally fallen for each other. Darling, what I have to ask you now is very important; I want you to find Hermione. Reunite two hearts, and make your father truly happy once more. There is a possibility they may never be together, but at least ease your father's anger, he needs to realize that it was Hermione's heart that took her away, not anything else. So I ask you now, can you fulfill your mother's last wish?_

Tears steamed down Hermione's eyes as she looked at her mother's last words. Her face was determined.

_I will mum, I will.

* * *

_

A/N: Holy crap, this was a long chappie… hahaha… I actually updated something, never thought that'd happen. I'm not promising anything, but I wanna try to get some more updates in before I start a new story, I have a few new ones in my head including Danny Phantom, Yu Yu Hakusho, and even MORE Harry Potter. (Though, I may not write all… or any… or just one… feh, I suck)


End file.
